customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barneys Musikmacher/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:E421:BC0A:EA4F:3A08-20191202155438
ANIMATION DISNEY She’s your basic average girl, and she’s here to save the world, and quite honestly that’s the entire point. Kim Possible came into a generation of young girls’ lives in a time when we were finally starting to see more women getting to be their own heroes. Kim easily joined the ranks of the Buffy Summers’ and Xena Warrior Princesses of the world, but with one key difference: She didn’t have superpowers, or an inherent gift that would give her a leg up on her opponents. Kim Possible was equipped with gumption, a can-do attitude, and a killer back handspring. And the show overall defied a trope by starring a character who could be vulnerable, while also heroic — and Kim Possible (which you can watch now on Disney+) inspired a generation of girls it is OK to be girly and strong in just a few of these ways … SO NOT THE DRAMA While Kim was saving the world, she was also trying to survive high school just like the rest of us. There was something kind of validating to seeing a hero like her take on a horde of villains from Henchmen ‘R Us with ease, but struggling to navigate through the complications of high school. The series tackled a myriad of teen issues, ranging from schoolwork all the way to bullying. There were even several instances where cute-as-a-button Kim Possible struggled with her looks and the idea that a boy she liked might not be into her. Even though Kim was clearly gorgeous, the relatability of the self-doubt while trying to navigate the complicated social contract that was high school was a balm to teenage girls everywhere. NEVER BE NORMAL! THAT’S THE RON STOPPABLE MOTTO! There were a lot of factors that made Kim Possible Disney’s longest running Disney Channel Original (until it was ousted by Phineas and Ferb years later), but Kim’s team was definitely one of the more important ones. Kim was a lot of things all on her own. She’s equipped with a large amount of smarts, plenty of charisma, and the technical ability to take down any opponent, but she never could have saved the world as many times as she did without her incomparable support system. Heading comms, gadgets, hacking needs, mission assignments and the maintaining of Kim’s website (a critical tool for any teen hero) was Wade Load. It feels important to note here that Wade’s, um, ten. Teen heroes need pre-teen geniuses: confirmed. Kim’s family also played an important, albeit sometimes frustrating, role in her success, but no one was more important to the Possible team than best friend and eventual boyfriend Ron Stoppable. Ron and his infamous naked mole rat, Rufus, don’t just make up a critical part of Kim’s team—they also show a different side of the high school/hero experience. Where Kim’s confident and capable, Ron’s awkward and often a little bumbling. With that in mind, it’s important to note that neither of those things ever stop Ron from helping out, whether it’s by accidentally saving the day or just being a support to his best friend. DON’T STOP TO TELL HER THE PLAN! So many shows focusing on girl power give us a competent female protagonist and call it good. Though it’s done with good intentions, it doesn’t do much when it comes to showing that women are capable of both complex emotions and doing great good or great evil. Enter Kim Possible’s Shego. Despite being a sidekick for Dr Drakken, Shego’s basically Kim’s only worthy adversary. Drakken frequently gets wrapped up in his own hubris (an entertaining commentary all on its own), while Shego handles all of the heavy lifting. Shego’s origin story also happens to be a fun slap in the face to the trope of a woman being tough because she had a bunch of brothers to make her that way. After getting her start as a member of a family superhero team with her four annoying brothers, the villainess ultimately decides to try her hand at evil. Turns out she is very, very good at it. SO WHAT’S THE SITCH? Though it aired during a time where information and fan conversations travelled a little slower, there was still concern that the show wouldn’t hold solid ratings due to what was viewed as “appealing to female audiences.” The show ended up being one of the highest rated Disney Channel Originals in history. At no point did it change course on its intent to be a female driven show, but it still garnered a strong viewership from young women and young men alike. When the Strong Female Character™ started entering narratives, many writers found it difficult to find balance between being feminine and being tough. Mostly because there was no balance at all. For a while there, the trope was a tough, unfeeling, clean-faced brawler who just happened to be missing a y chromosome. While those types of characters have a place, the trope eventually starting doing more damage than good. Now, there are female characters who escaped that trope. Princess Leia’s been rocking it since the seventies, after all! But there was something special about seeing a young girl who was both girly and strong by way of Kim Possible. She was the pretty girl, but she wasn’t the mean girl. She was strong, but she also cried from time to time. The addition of characters like Shego and Bonnie Rockwaller also showed off that women don’t just come in one flavor. Kim Possible might not have been the first to do it, but she was the one who was doing it for a certain demographic. Illustrating well-rounded women is important for all age groups, but it’s especially important to the young girls who grew up watching the series. Kim Possible was unwaveringly female. In being so, it grew into one of The Disney Channel’s most nostalgic powerhouses. That nostalgia doesn’t just drive the desire for new content, like Disney’s recent live-action adaptation of the series. It also inspires the women who grew up with the show (and who may or may not still watch it on the regular to this day) to show other girls, both young and old, just exactly what the sitch is. And you can watch her adventures now on Disney +. AMELIA EMBERWINGAmelia Emberwing Survives on a steady IV of caffeine, rants, pixie dust and fangirling. Will probably sass you. https://www.facebook.com/justameliaehttps://twitter.com/BrowncoatAuror TV • GAME OF THRONES ‘Game of Thrones’ Actor Wants a Tormund & Brienne Spin-Off Kristofer Hivju says it should be a rom-com, while Bran actor Isaac Hempstead Wright reveals who else he would have loved to play. Kim Taylor-Foster 3d TV TRAILERS • HBO 'Curb Your Enthusiasm' S10 Gets A Toasty Teaser Larry David is just as impatient for his toast as the show's fans are for a new season – which arrives in January. YouTube 5h STREAMING • DISNEY • STAR WARS A deadly duo on the run — 'This is the way' getfandom 3d TV • MOVIES • GAMES Happy Thanksgiving from our Fandom to yours �� getFANDOM 3d TV • STAR WARS Bryce Dallas Howard on Directing ‘The Mandalorian’ and Believing in the Force The 'Jurassic World' star on directing Gina Carano's 'Mandalorian' debut and what it was like growing up with George Lucas in her life. Eric Goldman 4d GAMES • FANTASY How Much Can a Witcher Actually Drink? We got Geralt good and drunk in the name of science. Hope Corrigan 5d TV • GAMES • NINTENDO How to Earn a Living in the World of Pokémon You don't have to be a trainer to make money – here are the most promising jobs going in the Pokémon universe. Donogh 5d MOVIES Rian Johnson on Making a Classic Murder Mystery With a Modern Twist Director Rian Johnson and cast members Daniel Craig, Jamie Lee Curtis, Katherine Langford, and Jaeden Martell on how their approach to 'Knives Out.' Eric Goldman 5d MOVIES • DC DC unloaded a slew of major movie news �� getFANDOM 5d GAMES • HONEST TRAILERS • NINTENDO 'The Outer Worlds' Offers a Fallout Game Without the Microtransactions or Bugs Honest Game Trailers gives a raving review the Halcyon Corporation would be proud of. YouTube 5d MOVIES • HONEST TRAILERS Prepare for Black Friday with the 'Jingle All the Way' Honest Trailer It's Turbo time. YouTube 5d GAMES • XBOX • PLAYSTATION The Precursors in ‘Jedi: Fallen Order’ Who Game-Change the Force A race rich in force-sensitives that came before everything. Adam Mathew 5d MOVIES • COMICS • MARVEL 'The Rocketeer's Hidden Influence on the MCU 'The Rocketeer' was chasing the success of 'Batman,' but landed on the MCU’s winning formula 17 years before 'Iron Man' Denny Watkins Nov 25 TV • HBO • DC ‘Watchmen’ Showrunner Unpacks Shocking Twist in E6 �� Spoiler Alert �� Eric Goldman Nov 25 MOVIES • MARVEL • SPIDER-MAN A slew of superhero films are vying for the top spot in 2020 �� getFANDOM Nov 24 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES �� Review: 'Knives Out' Is an Enjoyable Murder Mystery Dan Murrell & Roth Cornet review Rian Johnson’s latest film 'Knives Out.' YouTube Nov 22 TV • MOVIES • DISNEY The Women of Lucasfilm Talk ‘Rise’ and Breakthrough Tech in ‘The Mandalorian’ Kathleen Kennedy and key Lucasfilm contributors discuss finishing up 'The Rise of Skywalker,' 'The Mandalorian,' and the upcoming 'Obi-Wan' series. Eric Goldman Nov 22 MOVIES • SCI-FI Is Cybertruck the future? ⏰ getFANDOM Nov 22 STREAMING • DISNEY • STAR WARS Who and what is #BabyYoda? We breakdown the character's mysterious species getFANDOM Nov 21 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • DISNEY �� Review: 'Frozen 2' Outdoes Its Predecessor in All But Music Dan Murrell & Roth Cornet are back to review the highly-anticipated sequel to 'Frozen.' YouTube Nov 21 GAMES • PC GAMING The Best Gifts to Buy on Cyber Monday Got a friend who would benefit from a great bit of tech? Adam Rorke Nov 21 MOVIES • STAR WARS Kathleen Kennedy on the difficulties of making #StarWars films getFANDOM Nov 20 MOVIES • DISNEY 'Frozen’s Elsa Will ‘Tell Us’ When She’s Ready To Explore Her Sexuality Disney chief Jennifer Lee responds to calls for Disney Princess Elsa to come out. Kim Taylor-Foster Nov 20 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES �� Review: Strong Performances Drive 'A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood' Dan Murrell reviews 'A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood' starring Tom Hanks. YouTube Nov 19 MOVIES • MARVEL • DISNEY Disney making sure there's plenty of Marvel, Pixar, and more coming through 2023 Also, 'New Mutants' getFANDOM Nov 19 TV • MOVIES • STREAMING Why Baby Yoda Could Be So Important in 'The Mandalorian' Sure, he's oh so cute, but here's why Baby Yoda might also be so valuable to the remnants of the Empire. Donna Dickens Nov 19 GAMES • HONEST TRAILERS • NINTENDO 'Untitled Goose Game' Is This Year's 'Goat Simulator' With a Better Soundtrack Honest Game Trailers breaks down how, and ponders why, an untitled game about a psychopathic goose became an overnight success. YouTube Nov 19 MOVIES • HONEST TRAILERS • DISNEY 'Tangled' Honest Trailer Is Full of Hairy Hijinks It sort of gives up on being a musical halfway through, but it's still the most fun a shut-in girl can have with a handsome career criminal. YouTube Nov 19 MOVIES • FANTASY • ANIMATION How ‘Frozen’ Became One of Disney’s Biggest Sensations From the power of Elsa and 'Let It Go,' to the subversion of the Disney fairytale, we explore what gave 'Frozen' the edge. Sophie Hart Nov 19 MOVIES • STAR WARS Exclusive: ‘Rise of Skywalker’ Dolby Poster Pits X-Wing Against First Order A single X-Wing faces off against a menacing First Order armada in our exclusive first look at the ‘The Rise of Skywalker’ Dolby Cinema poster. Jeremy Los Nov 19 MOVIES • ANIMATION • DISNEY The Psychology of Elsa from ‘Frozen’ With 'Frozen 2' here, our consulting psychologist takes a look at what motivates Arendelle's famous ice queen, Elsa. Drea Letamendi Nov 18 TV • SCI-FI • STAR WARS ‘The Mandalorian’ Fans Hate and Love the Funny Jawas In Equal Measure Episode 2 had fans discussing runtime, no talking for ten minutes and side quests, alongside an appearance from an OG species -- and that baby again. Kim Taylor-Foster Nov 18 GAMES • SCI-FI • XBOX How Doomguy, Commander Keen, and BJ Blaskowisc Are Connected It's all in the family. James Cottee Nov 18 GAMES • PC GAMING How Worlds 2019 Became a Pop Culture Moment Through Louis Vuitton More and more, 'League of Legends' is pushing the experience outside of the game. Jordan Oloman Nov 18 MOVIES • MARVEL • DC 2021 is the year of superheroes �� getFANDOM Nov 17 MOVIES • DC #Joker makes history �� First R-rated film to pass $1B at the WW box office �� getFANDOM Nov 15 GAMES • XBOX • PLAYSTATION Where Things Stand Before ‘Jedi: Fallen Order’ All the major Star Wars players you can expect to see in the game. Adam Mathew Nov 15 MOVIES • ANIMATION • DISNEY Who's the Strongest Cold-Powered Character? ❄️ Power Levels breaks down who's more powerful between Frozone and Elsa. Meredith Paul Nov 14 TV • MOVIES • DISNEY ‘The Mandalorian’ Has Fans Curious About a Certain Alien Race �� Spoiler Alert �� Eric Goldman Nov 13 Star Wars Content on Disney+ at Launch 'Hobbs & Shaw' Takes the Ridiculous Fast & Furious Franchise Up a Notch 'Red Dead Redemption 2' Is an Insanely Accurate Spaghetti Western Experience Who Wins a Pokémon Tournament If Other Game Characters Fight? My Living Pokédex: One Man’s Quest to Catch ‘Em All The Life and Crimes of Saw Gerrera What It Takes to Be a Mandalorian Why ‘Doctor Sleep’ Brought Back 'The Shining' Characters in the Way it Did �� Review: 'Ford v Ferrari' Is an Enjoyable Cinematic Experience Jon Favreau & Dave Filoni on Creating Star Wars’ First Live-Action Show The History of the Mandalorian People GAMES • PLAYSTATION • PC GAMING The Most Underrated Game Releases of 2019 What's hot, what's cheap, and what's so niche you never knew you wanted it. James Cottee Nov 8 GAMES • NINTENDO • POKÉMON Is Pokémon About to Get Political in ‘Sword and Shield’? Believe it or not, the Pokémon games are growing up -- and 'Sword' and 'Shield' look to tackle real world issues more overtly than ever. Lucas DeRuyter Nov 8 TV • GAMES • COMICS How The Ultimate Pokémon Fantasy Is in the Manga Forget the games – the 'Pokémon Adventures' manga series is the most evolved, adventurous part of the universe. Dom Peppiatt Nov 8 STREAMING • DISNEY • MCU Disney+ is making it tough for MCU completionists to resist getfandom Nov 7 MOVIES • HORROR ‘Doctor Sleep’ Shows the Damage ‘The Shining’ Left on Danny Director Mike Flanagan & star Rebecca Ferguson discuss the demons faced by 'Doctor Sleep's hero parallel the villain's story. Eric Goldman Nov 6 ����️��⚔️�� getfandom Nov 6 MOVIES • MARVEL • SPIDER-MAN Japanese Spider-Man has officially been designed for ‘Spider-Verse 2’ — Read up on his extremely unique vehicles and gadgets �� getFANDOM Nov 5 GAMES • HONEST TRAILERS • PC GAMING Look Busy at Work with the 'Minesweeper' Honest Game Trailer Nolan North and Troy Baker from Retro Replay are here to take down the classic, and incredibly boring, game. YouTube Nov 5 MOVIES • HONEST TRAILERS • DISNEY 'The Lion King' (2019) Is a Safari Through a Charmless CGI Animal Farm Honest Trailers shows how Disney's latest live-action remake replicates the original exactly, but is somehow 30 minutes longer with lifeless acting. YouTube Nov 5 MOVIES • MOVIE TRAILERS • SCI-FI New 'Never Surrender: A Galaxy Quest Doc' Trailer See the making of the sci-fi film that never gave up in spite of the odds, and the fandom that has kept the Protector flying for 20 years. YouTube Nov 5 MOVIES How Leo Changed the 'Once Upon a Time in Hollywood' Script Quentin Tarantino, Leonardo DiCaprio, Brad Pitt, and Margot Robbie spoke about the film and DiCaprio's big addition to the story. Eric Goldman Nov 5 TV • MOVIES • GAMES November is stacked ������ — What's on your list? getFANDOM Nov 4 TV • HBO • DC Reality vs. Fiction: 'Watchmen’s Alternate Reality Timeline With the new 'Watchmen' series taking the graphic novel's alternate history as canon, we tackle a side-by-side comparison of reality versus fiction. Leigh Singer Nov 4 GAMES How ‘The Outer Worlds’ Is Not ‘Fallout: New Vegas’ Fandom explains how 'The Outer Worlds' is not 'Fallout: New Vegas' (except where it matters) Fin Carew Nov 4 GAMES • BLIZZARD • OVERWATCH Big 2020 Forecast for Activision Blizzard after BlizzCon Reveals Here's what we can see in the crystal ball for Activision Blizzard in 2020. Chris Stead Nov 3 GAMES • BLIZZARD • OVERWATCH BlizzCon 2019 Blows Up With ‘Overwatch 2’, ‘Diablo IV’, and More Blizzard has made some interesting decisions for the future of its most popular franchises. Chris Stead Nov 2 GAMES • BLIZZARD • OVERWATCH The Shifting Metagame of ‘Overwatch’ We take a quick look back at how this meta has evolved over time. Adam Rorke Nov 2 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • HORROR �� Review: 'Doctor Sleep' Honors Both Stephen King & Stanley Kubrick Dan Murrell & Roth Cornet review Mike Flannagan and Ewen McGregor's 'Doctor Sleep.' YouTube Nov 1 GAMES • PLAYSTATION • PC GAMING ‘Death Stranding’ Is a Beautiful, Exhausting Slog That’s Hard to Put Down As video games grow up and dare to offer more than just fun, Kojima’s latest suggests that sometimes, making a real connection is worth the struggle. Tom Regan Nov 1 MOVIES • ANIMATION • DISNEY 14 Movies You Should Watch on Disney+ 'The Rocketeer,' 'The Black Hole,' a Muppet classic, and some lesser-known Disney animated gems are among the Disney+ films you should check out. Matt Fowler Nov 1 MOVIES • HORROR How ‘Doctor Sleep’ Brings King and Kubrick's Visions Together �� Spoiler Alert �� Leigh Singer Nov 1 MOVIES • SCI-FI What Would It Cost To Build a Real-Life Terminator? We calculated the hefty cost, with the help of Robotics Professor Kevin Warwick, and the 'Dark Fate' cast. Eammon Nov 1 MOVIES • COSPLAY • DC 'I'm the Joker, baby' �� getFANDOM Oct 31 GAMES • BLIZZARD • OVERWATCH Here’s What to Expect From BlizzCon 2019 All the rumours, reliable and not-so-reliable. Adam Rorke Oct 31 MOVIES • STAR WARS Here's what we know about D&D's Star Wars exit getFANDOM Oct 30 MOVIES • SCI-FI Travelling Through Terminator’s Timelines With 6 movies and a TV series under its belt, we explore how history keeps getting rewritten in the Terminator universe. Lon Harris Oct 30 TV • MOVIES • DC Zazie Beetz was feeeeeeling it after going to the dentist �� (via @zaziebeetz) getFANDOM Oct 30 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • NETFLIX �� Review: 'The Irishman' Is the Most Scorsese Film of All Scorsese Films Dan Murrell & Roth Cornet dissect Martin Scorsese's latest gangster tale, which incorporates a little of all of Scorsese's previous film styles. YouTube Oct 30 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • SCI-FI �� Review: 'Terminator: Dark Fate' Has Issues but It's a Solid Action Flick Dan Murrell & Roth Cornet are back to review 'Terminator: Dark Fate.' YouTube Oct 30 MOVIES • HONEST TRAILERS • HORROR 'The Shining' Is Either a Masterclass in Building Tension or Kinda Boring Heeeeerrrrrreeeee'sssss 'The Shining' Honest Trailer. YouTube Oct 29 GAMES • HONEST TRAILERS • ANIME Honest Game Trailers Steps into the Anime Cyber Goth World of 'Code Vein' Get ready for a world for vampires, monsters, and big anime battles. YouTube Oct 29 TV • STREAMING • DISNEY New 'Mandalorian' Trailer Promises Non-Stop Action 'Mandalorian, look outside. They’re waiting for you.' 'The Mandalorian' debuts on Disney+ on Nov. 12. YouTube Oct 29 TV • HBO • DC Is the 'Watchmen' Series Actually Better Than the Movie? Our SJU panel reviews HBO's 'Watchmen' episodes 1 and 2 plus we ask ourselves how it compares to the movie. YouTube Oct 28 MOVIES • SCI-FI The Evolution of Linda Hamilton’s Sarah Connor �� Spoiler Alert �� Kim Taylor-Foster Oct 28 MOVIES • DC 'Joker' continues to rule October �� getFANDOM Oct 28 GAMES • XBOX • PLAYSTATION Meet The Fan Community Preserving Kojima’s Legacy The Outer Heaven Network is devoting its days to unravelling the mysterious strands of Hideo Kojima lore. Callum Agnew Oct 28 MOVIES • SCI-FI Cram the Entire Terminator Franchise Before 'Dark Fate' Get the complete Terminator recap (even including the stuff that will be retconned) so you can be all caught up before seeing 'Dark Fate.' YouTube Oct 27 MOVIES • STAR WARS It wouldn't be a true binge without 'Rogue One' and 'Solo' ✊ getFANDOM Oct 26 MOVIES • HORROR • DC Robert Pattinson Talks ‘The Lighthouse’ and His Fav Batman Robert Pattinson and director Robert Eggers discuss the atmospheric, black and white 'The Lighthouse' and Pattinson's favorite Batman so far. Eric Goldman Oct 25 MOVIES ‘Jojo Rabbit’ Star Explains How Comedy Is Keeping History Alive Thomasin McKenzie discusses the importance of tone and research for the offbeat, Nazi Germany-set storyline of Taika Waititi's new film. Eric Goldman Oct 25 TV • MARVEL • STREAMING Jon Bernthal still wants to play The Punisher �� getFANDOM Oct 25 MOVIES • STAR WARS ‘The Rise of Skywalker’ Trailer Has Fans Investigating the Ghost and a Dagger Eric Goldman Oct 24 TV • DISNEY 'Lizzie McGuire' sequel show on Disney+ has brought back the original McGuire family cast members to join Hilary Duff (via @DisneyD23) getFANDOM Oct 24 MOVIES • HORROR CM Punk on the Joys of Getting Gory for ‘Girl on the Third Floor’ Phil 'CM Punk' Brooks and director Travis Stevens discuss filming in a real-life haunted house for their new horror film. Eric Goldman Oct 24 MOVIES • STAR WARS Could 'The Rise of Skywalker' Reveal Rey Is a Clone? In the wake of the release of the final trailer for 'The Rise of Skywalker,' we look at the reasons Rey being a clone would make sense. Donna Dickens Oct 23 MOVIES • HORROR • SCI-FI Rebecca Ferguson Spills Details About Her ‘Dune’ Character The 'Doctor Sleep' actor says Denis Villeneuve's 'Dune' adaptation is 'Game of Thrones' in space. Kim Taylor-Foster Oct 23 MOVIES • DISNEY • MCU Bob Iger goes in on Scorsese and Coppola for their MCU criticism �� getfandom Oct 23 GAMES • PLAYSTATION How Long Would It Take to Connect America With Cable by Foot? Norman Reedus will have some sore feet. Hope Corrigan Oct 23 MOVIES • STAR WARS New ‘Rise of Skywalker’ trailer had fans buzzing over these 5 details �� getFANDOM Oct 22 GAMES • HONEST TRAILERS • ZELDA 'Link's Awakening' Turns the Nintendo Classic into a Funko Pop Playground Honest Game Trailers takes you through the nostalgic tedium and trauma of the classic Zelda remake that's still essentially a Game Boy game. YouTube Oct 22 TRENDING STAR WARS NETFLIX MCU PC GAMING PLAYSTATION DC DISNEY POKÉMON HBO ARROWVERSE STREAMING ANIMATION DOCTOR WHO VIEW ALL FOLLOW US: * * * * *ABOUT *CAREERS *CONTACT *DOWNLOAD iOS APP *DOWNLOAD ANDROID APP EDITION: US EXPLORE PROPERTIES *Fandom *Gamepedia *D&D Beyond *Muthead *Futhead FOLLOW US * * * * * OVERVIEW *About *Careers *Press *Contact *Terms of Use *Privacy Policy *Global Sitemap *Local Sitemap COMMUNITY *Community Central *Support